


If you were gay...

by jantotrash



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Avenue Q, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jantotrash/pseuds/jantotrash
Summary: Inspired by this amazing video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRLbxuj6jZU .I just couldn't get this idea out of my head, so here you are!  I wasn't quite sure how to end it, so the ending is a little abrupt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this amazing video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRLbxuj6jZU .
> 
> I just couldn't get this idea out of my head, so here you are! I wasn't quite sure how to end it, so the ending is a little abrupt.

Somehow, someone had hacked into the audio system that Jack had installed in the hub a couple weeks ago and the Avenue Q soundtrack was now blaring throughout the hub. Tosh and the rest of the team were working on it, but it was probably either incredibly simple or incredibly complicated.

And of course, of course, Ianto just had to walk into Jack's office while the gay song was playing. It'd played twice already this morning, and Ianto had felt Jack's eyes on the back of his head. Well, somewhere on his back.

Right when the song said "Because you see, if it were me, I would feel free to say that I was gay," Jack approached him. Ianto tried very, very hard to keep the straight look on his face. He put the tray he was holding onto the counter. Just in case.

"But I'm not gay," Jack said with the song and winked cheekily. Jack kissed him and everything went quiet. Incidentally, Ianto was very glad that he'd put the tray down.

Jack ended the kiss and Ianto could hear the blaring music again.

"Want me to show you how very not gay I am?" Jack said with a very wide grin as he pulled Ianto closer.

"Well, I wouldn't, but I suppose they are all rather busy with the whole hacking situation…"

"Yeah?" Jack grinned at him.

"Yeah. I don't think they'd really notice if we slipped away for a few minutes. Especially if I said I thought I saw something that might help us in the archives and I needed you to make sure that it could actually help."

"It'll probably turn out to be a hairbrush."


End file.
